Happily Ever After
by Pohlranda3
Summary: If you have ever watched Once Upon a Time then this story is for you. This takes place in a far away land called Enchanta, where literature characters live and breathe but when a nasty step mother becomes queen and wants to destroy happiness. The only ones who can stop the end of their unhappily ever after is them, themselves. Stories from Snow White to Dracula, see them come alive


Far away in a kingdom not native to our world, a woman with long black hair and beautiful sharp violet eyes sat on a throne. There she combed her long black and silky hair.

She opened her mouth slowly, "Where is my head peice?" She demanded. A man came out and placed a head piece around her face. It covered most of her head top but still revealed her hair. "My queen." He smiled. "Excellent." She smiled into her mirror.

The queen grabbed his face softly with her beautifully painted nails. "Shall we read into the mirror darling?"

The man's face was next to hers and as he looked her into the eyes through her mirror, he responded quietly. "Let it go."

The queen smiled briefly before opening her soft lips, "Mirror, Mirror on the wall whose the fairest of them all." She smirked.

As those words spoke, the mirror spun it insides around and around. It looked like green mist was spiraling in a hypnotic way. Both the queen and the man looked deeply into the mirror. It then stopped. An answer appeared.

_"The fairest one of all is not the queen at all. The one with white skin and beauty beyond compare is the fairest of them all."_

The queen's face went from a smile to a frown in an instant. Her face started to scrunge up. "You uncompetent mirror!" She snapped. The man back away in fear of the queen. "Who is this woman more beautiful than I?" She will be eliminated." The queen mustered around.

The man opened his mouth with a simple, "My queen." She landed her hands onto the board of her dresser. "No. I shall be the only beauty. The only one with love."

The man backed away even more. "And you shall be by my side forever." She smiled insanely. "Wh-what do you mean?" He asked. "Like this." She snapped her fingers and he whipped away in a puff of green smoke. She turned around to the mirror. Out from the spiraling smoke revealed the face of the man.

"Excellent." She smiled. "I will have your soul for eternity and you will help me find this girl. This silly, silly girl." She chuckled. "How will I do that?" He asked. "Simple, use the mirror's magic and you will do as I say." She replied instantly. "Yes ma'am." He bowed his head.

"Now, now, now. Call me by my name Mr. Hunter." She said. He lifted his head slightly, "As you wish.. Queen Vanilla."

As he said those words her face grew lit with an evil yet insane look. It was as if she was possessed by a demon herself.

Before she had left her room she grabbed a dagger and a box. "The time I see her will be her last time of breathing." Queen Vanilla said running off into a rush of storm.

_It was a cold winters eve a woman with the same silky hair walked out on a balcony. A scruffier man came walking out behind her. "You know your kingdom will be greatful to have you." The man said. She turned around softly, revealing her stomach, which looked pregnant. She wore a white velvet dress that seemed to just flow in the air._

_"Do you think our daughter will be proud of this kingdom?" She asked in a soft tone. "Yes, Vanilla. She will be white as snow and pure as winter." He replied, grasping his arms around her. "Conrad, what if I were to tell you that I knew our future?" She said. Conrad turned her around and looked into her eyes. _

_"You worry to much about the future." He laughed. "Just live in the future." He continued. She smiled and then walked back into their room. _

_Conrad followed right behind. Vanilla sat on their bed. "What is with the worried look?" He asked. She pulled out a small box with gold trimming and a purple heart in the middle. "I had a little visit with someone." She said. She looked up to the outside. "Her name was Cloyst, she said she was a clairvoyant woman who could read the future." She continued. "I still don't understand?" He asked._

_The queen did a small chuckle from her stomach. She then lowered her head with the same smile. "You know she also taught me things." Vanilla said looking at the king. He did a huge gulp, "Uh.. What was it that she taught you?"_

At a graveyard at the back of the castle stood the evil queen herself, standing in front of a tomb that read the name.. _King Conrad._

She did teh same small chuckle as she did from the past, "She taught me how to kill and defend myself." The queen said as she kissed her hand and lowered it to hs name before she walked off back into the castle she had once shared.


End file.
